


Bonding between shepherd and sub lord

by DaggerFallen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Just some bonding between a shepherd and sub lord, some good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: Sorey feels like he isnt bonding with Dezel as well as he did with the other seraphim. So what better way to fix that than some sparring?





	Bonding between shepherd and sub lord

Sorey had finally done it, a prime lord and three sub lords, he had all the elements and a full group now, it was getting pretty lively. Rose had joined as a squire and along with her, his new sub lord Dezel.

Things were finally coming together.

Except they weren't.

Sorey looked over to the tree that Dezel leaned against as they camped. Well away from the group. He understood the need for personal space as well, but Dezel wasn't interacting at all.

"Hey Dezel, why don't you join us?" He called to him with a smile, to which he received a scoff in response.

This was going nowhere. They couldn't be a family of they were excluding a member, he had to find out how to make Dezel comfortable with them, but of course at Dezel's own pace.

"Alright then," he said looking back to the campfire.  
It always happened like that, it seemed he could never get Dezel to warm up to him. How was he supposed to be a Shepherd if he could even make his sub lords happy?

Sorey was training with Rose, who was herself a good sword fighter, so his self taught routines were being a little outmatched. Out of the corner of his eye as he dodged he caught the wind seraphim smirking at the both of them.

While he was distracted Rose caught him off guard, knocking him to the ground. Dezel clapped.

He stood, dusting himself off, "A shepherd owned by his squire, though I have to say you did pretty good considering you were up against Rose," Dezel commented with his shark tooth grin.

"She really is something else isn't she?" Sorey replied, noticing that Dezel had suddenly spoken to him, not the other way around.

"That she is," he sighed, looking after the girl as she walked back to the others.

"So," Sorey looked to him, they were now talking, so he was going to try and strengthen their bond as much as he could right now, "how about a little sparring, me and you?"

Dezel stepped off the tree, "Up against the shepherd? Sure, why not." He pulled out his pendulums, swinging them.

"Here we go!" Sorey began sparring with Dezel, both mere inches from taking down the other, Sorey learned that Dezel was much more of a skilled fighter than he thought he was. He was learning a lot more about him than the past couple times that he had tried to interact with him.

"Can I join?" Rose called, Edna following behind her, "Whatdya say, Earth armatus versus Wind?" Edna disappeared into Rose and she armatized.

He looked to Dezel with a nod, armatizing as well. He felt the armatus was much lighter, like their thoughts were one, much like the other armatus'. As the fighting went on, the easier it became to coordinate their thoughts and movements.

It was as if all previous doubts and discomforts were gone. Now they both purely wanted to spar with Rose.

They sparred for almost an hour, Rock Wringers being met with Cloudbursts in epic proportions. It was a loud battle.

"You ready?" Sorey asked.

"Born ready," Dezel replied, and they used one final Dark Star against Rose, winning the match. They dearmatized afterwords, walking over to Rose who had done the same.

"Not bad," Edna commented plainly, returning to Mikleo and Lailah, back at the camp.

"You guys are awesome, you really pummeled us," she said from her spot on the ground, Dezel extended a hand to help her up.

Sorey felt that he had grown a little closer to his sub lord, which that in and of itself was great. His feeling was confirmed when Dezel turned to him as they walked away.

"Let's spar again sometime."


End file.
